<Prior Art 1>
A function to search for target commodities is provided in an online shopping mall (e.g., cf. Non Patent Literature 1). In the foregoing shopping mall, for example, the following search functions are provided.                search by keyword: search by entering a name of a target commodity in a search box.        search by genre: search for a commodity by narrowing down a commodity genre.<Prior Art 2>        
There is a known service on the Internet to provide information of personalized recommendations suitable for the favor of a user in real time (e.g., cf. Non Patent Literature 2). In the foregoing service, a list of personalized recommendations supposed to arouse interest of each user is created and updated, based on data of user's buying history, evaluation of commodities, owned commodities, and so on, with reference to data of other users as well. The personalized recommendations are displayed in various pages on a site.
<Prior Art 3>
There is a known technique to recognize a type of an article present in a photographic image (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and so on). For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the technique to recognize an article by the following procedure.
(1) to acquire a photographic image.
(2) to extract feature points from the acquired photographic image (S10 in FIG. 4).
(3) to calculate spatial positions of the extracted feature points (S12 in FIG. 4).
(4) to perform clustering based on the calculated spatial positions to determine an article corresponding to each cluster, based on the size of the cluster generated by the clustering (FIG. 6 and others).
<Prior Art 4>
There are public APIs allowing acquisition of information of commodities in an online shopping mall (e.g., cf. Non Patent Literature 3). By making use of the APIs, it also becomes possible to perform a narrowing search by a genre and availability for sale (whether in-stock or out-of-stock), as well as the commodity search by keyword. There is also a public API allowing acquisition of ranking information in the same mall (e.g., cf. Non Patent Literature 3). By making use of this API, it is feasible to acquire information of hot-selling commodities in each of commodity genres, in each of genders and ages of users, and so on.